Sandy Sandy Quite Contrary
Sandy Sandy Quite Contrary is segment (b) of the first episode from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2015. The synopsis is that SpongeBob accidentally burns Sandy's flower garden while out getting fertilizer. ''' '''Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles (cameo) * Sandy Cheeks (debut) * Blue Fish Cashier (debut) Plot SpongeBob and Patrick are very bored today. Patrick comes up with things to do such as playing video games, going to Jellyfish Fields, and eating Krabby Patties and SpongeBob disagreed with all of those ideas. There last option was to visit Sandy and that's what they agreed to do. They arrived at Sandy's Treedome to see her inside. SpongeBob rang the doorbell, and she didn't answer. So they went inside to find her watering a flower garden. Sandy allowed SpongeBob and Patrick to stay with her unless they didn't bother her. Sandy then realized that she needs to get fertilizer and asked SpongeBob and Patrick to watch over her garden while she was gone. SpongeBob and Patrick agreed to watch over the garden and Sandy finally leaves. Back inside the treedome, SpongeBob was very bored from watching the flowers and agreed that they should play Frisbee to kill time. Patrick thought it wasn't a good idea and then agreed to play a few seconds later. The two then played Frisbee until SpongeBob came up with an idea. He wanted to play firey Frisbee by literary lighting the toy disc on fire and toss it inside the treedome. Patrick didn't like the idea, but SpongeBob thought it would be an amazing idea. Patrick sadly agrees with the idea and SpongeBob then pulls out a torch. He lights the Frisbee and then tossed it. The torched Frisbee then lands on the flower garden and within seconds, the garden was in flames. Panicking, SpongeBob tells Patrick to go ask Squidward for a bucket of water to take the fire out. Patrick then rushes out of the treedome and to Squidward's house. Squidward comes outside to see Patrick in front of him. Patrick impatiently asks Squidward for the water bucket and Squidward gives him one to smell the fire coming from the distance. He asks Patrick were's the fire coming from and Patrick said that Sandy is having a barbecue. Patrick returns to the treedome and finally takes the fire out. SpongeBob fells very guilty for what he had and tells Patrick not to tell Sandy what had happened. SpongeBob then goes home to be left alone and Sandy came home minutes later. She comes inside to see Patrick holding a water bucket and her garden in ashes. Patrick tells her everything that had happened which makes Sandy angry. SpongeBob walks outside to hear Patrick and Sandy calling his name and goes out to apologize. After apologizing, SpongeBob must then go the Barg N Mart and get Sandy some new flowers. SpongeBob arrives and to see a new flower garden for sale. He purchases it from the Blue Fish Cashier to give it to Sandy. SpongeBob arrives at the treedome with the new flower garden and learns a very good lesson. The three then has a tea party ending the episode. Music Kalimba (Ninja Tuna) Sleep Away (Bob Acri) Great Tower Showdown 2 (Super Mario 3D World Nintendo 3DS Recording) Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:EB The Original Master Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:2015 Episodes